


Foreplay

by madwriter223



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Graphic Description, M/M, Non-Human Genitalia, Porn with Feelings, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:31:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2826797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madwriter223/pseuds/madwriter223
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard learns an interesting something when engaging in coitus with Spock for the first time. Dammit, now he's starting to sound like one of the green-blooded nuisances.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Foreplay

**Author's Note:**

> Written ages ago for princess_mir of LiveJournal. ^_^

Leonard pressed his lips to Spock's, kissing him deeply. His hands cupped the sides of the Vulcan's chest, pushing gently till the long body leaned backwards and lay on the bed. He slid his palms upwards, his fingers teasing as they passed across the neck, fingertips barely noticeable as they petted over smooth cheeks. They arrived at black hair and immediately carded through the thick locks, nails scratching gently. As they continued to kiss, the doctor massaged the scalp for long moments, moving his hands in slow circles.

And though his body was relaxing more and more into the human's touch with each minute, Spock broke the kiss. “Leonard?”

“Yes, Spock?” A kiss to the jaw, a suckle just under it.

Spock gave a tiny gasp. “Leonard, are we not going to engage in coitus tonight?”

“We are.” The human smiled when he noticed a tiny blush at just the tips of the pointed ears. He moved to trace his tongue across one, and the other one was rolled between two careful fingers.

That caused a hitch to appear in the Vulcan's breathing as his lips parted slightly, and his eyes slipped briefly closed.

“Though I do admit to your ministrations are most pleasurable,” A pause to swallow when Leonard pulled the tip of one ear into his mouth, sucking on it. “I do not believe this can be classified as 'intercourse'.”

The doctor refused to be irritated. He refused. “This is foreplay.”

“I am unfamiliar with the term.”

Leonard had to pause in the pleasant activities to blink in surprise. “Seriously?”

“Yes.” Spock blinked at him slowly, a green flush still on his ears. “Is it a human custom?”

“It's, uh, doing things like sucking on your ears.” He demonstrated that. “Or kissing.” He demonstrated that too. “Or nibbling on your fingers.” This also was demonstrated, and Leonard grinned as he watched the flush spread to the rest of the enticing ears.

“Ah. I see.” A quick swallow. “And what purpose does this 'foreplay' serve?”

“To get you in the mood.” The doctor pulled one graceful digit into his mouth, bobbing his head over it as he sucked lightly. “To get you eager and hot and hard.”

Spock's breathing turned slightly heavier. “It is successful then. Carry on.”

Leonard slipped his own shirt over his head, pulling Spock's off as well. He started tracing his fingers around first one then the other nipple, doing a little figure eight across the strong chest. As a doctor, he knew Vulcan nipples weren't that sensitive to stimuli, so he slipped his hand to the side after a moment, tracing the skin there idly.

“You seriously don't know what foreplay is?” he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Have I been unclear?”

“I just find it odd.” Leonard shrugged, nibbling on a collarbone and nuzzling at the sensitive neck. “Vulcan's don't do foreplay?”

Spock sighed softly in pleasure. “It is illogical. When two Vulcans wish to engage in coitus, usually both are willing.” A shiver. “And prepared appropriately beforehand.”

“What about with Uhura?” A lick to the long neck, a firm kiss just under the ear.

A shudder. “Nyota and I never engaged in-” A small gasp. “In bedroom activities.”

“Huh.” A chuckle, the warm breath tickling flushed skin. “Does that mean that you've never had sex with foreplay?”

“No. My partners on Vulcans, though considerate of my needs, didn't employ such tactics.”

“Never?” A gentle bite to one lobe, a suckle to ease the sting.

“No.” A long breath. “Though it is logical to please one's sexual partner, it is illogical to engage in more time than strictly necessary for intercourse as there are more important things to occupy one's mind.”

A disbelieving laugh. “So what? Vulcans prefer to think instead of touch each other intimately? I thought you were all prudes over there.” Leonard shifted back, tugging Spock's pants and underwear off, quickly doing the same to his own.

Spock used the lack of touch to gather his thoughts. “Vulcans are logical, not 'prudes'. Though children are bonded at an early age, our culture recognizes the need to sate one's need during puberty and early adulthood. Thus casual intercourse is accepted, on the grounds it serves only the purpose of satisfying one's bodily needs.” He sat up, trailing his fingers gently against Leonard's psi-points. “For Vulcans, true intimacy is when our minds are connected along with our bodies. That is only allowed with the future spouse.” 

The doctor blinked. “So, if we do that mind thingy, you'd be cheating on your future missus?”

“Negative. T'Pring decided during our late teens that she preferred another to be her husband, and I did not challenge her decision.” A tiny upward twitch of lips. “I believe the saying is 'I am all yours', Leonard.” He lay back down, shifting once to get comfortable. “And though this 'foreplay' is illogical, it is most pleasant. You may continue.”

Leonard laughed. “Why you cheeky hob-goblin.” He settled between the eagerly spread thighs and smiled down at the Vulcan's groin. The slit housing the Vulcan organ was parted slightly and the blushing head was already visible. It looked as if it was peeking out, hesitantly though with interest. Leonard grinned and swiped his tongue across it and the skin hiding it. It twitched and slid out a little more, definitely interested.

Leonard smirked at the reaction and attached his mouth to the slit, sucking on it lightly. His tongue pressed against the head, slipping in beside it, and he ran it in a circle, stimulating the inside canal.

Spock's body spasmed, and his back curled into a bow in pleasure. 

“Fascinating.” he murmured once he had fallen back onto the covers. He shifted his hips and glanced at his mate. “I would not object to a repetition of that particular action.”

Leonard grinned and shook his head. “Can't you just say 'do it again' like a normal person?” But he obliged, sending Spock's spine into an arch this time.

The Vulcan's shaft slid fully out, erect and weeping. It bobbed once before it settled against the Vulcan's quivering abdomen, and Spock hummed softly, eyes blinking slowly.

Leonard smiled and kissed the tip before getting onto his knees. He raked his eyes across the expanse of skin, flushed a delicate green. Dark eyes were clouded with lust, lips parted and glistering where a tongue wetted them moments before. The long limbs were shifting languidly as Spock breathed deeply, akin to a cat lazing in the sun.

He was beautiful. Beautiful, graceful and amazing.

And his. All his.

He grinned and got off the bed to grab the lube. He returned and lay across the Vulcan's lean body, pressing their groins close. The two shared a deep kiss, and Spock's hands brushed lightly across the human's temple. They skimmed against his psi-points, but didn't initiate a meld. The fingers just traced against the points, the touch feather-light.

Leonard opened the small bottle with practised ease and tipped the contents onto one hand. He set the lube aside for later and shifted back, pressing open-mouthed kisses to the long neck before him. His hand moved lower, slipping between the Vulcan's bending legs. His fingers danced around the groin, leaving a glistering trail of golden drops. He easily located the puckered opening and circled it with a single finger, scratching carefully against the sensitive skin.

The ring of muscles quivered when that digit slipped inside. It clenched around it briefly, as if pulling it deeper inside, then relaxed. Spock gave a soft sound, akin to a purr, and shifted his hips, spreading his legs wider.

Leonard started moving his finger in gentle thrusts; meanwhile, his mouth picked one spot on that enticing neck to suck firmly. He made sure to leave a nice dark mark before moving on to the bit of skin. When he was finished, Spock was letting out soft moans, his whole neck was flushed green, dotted with spots of a darker hue – as if stepping stones in a sea of flesh.

By that time, three fingers were inside the Vulcan, spreading wide, then thrusting in and out. The motions alternated, with the added variety of a slow circle of all three, ending with a twist inside, into the prostate.

Spock, as was his Vulcan way, welcomed it all with an understandable calm air. Or it would be a calm air, if not for those tiny sounds, eager shifts of hips and the green glow that his skin seemed to be acquiring in an increasing fashion . It reached from his ears to his neck, spreading across his chest and reaching towards his groin. The skin was heated to the touch, even more so than normally. It nearly burned when the human sank deep into his Vulcan.

Leonard groaned deeply at the tight heat surrounding him. He moved forward with slow thrusts, and the inner walls parted eagerly around him, welcoming like a smooth glove.

Spock stretched his back, nestling back against the covers, then he grabbed Leonard's head and tugged it down. He captured the human's lips, pressing them to his own and sucking the other's tongue into his mouth. His fingers moved to the three psi-points, and their minds touched, becoming one as their bodies moved.

Their breaths mingled as their emotions danced against each other. They both took and gave, pleasure of two bodies thrumming inside them both. They were one, one and the same. They clashed like only puzzle pieces could, refusing to join only to fit perfectly in the next moment.

Like one body, they came together, flashes of raw pleasure bursting through them, flaring bright, then dying down into thrumming ashes of emotion.

Leonard grinned as the touch to his face dropped away, nuzzling tiredly at Spock's temple.

God, he loved his hob-goblin.


End file.
